Just When I Thought I was Safe & Sound
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Zuko and his uncle find themselves in a small village. While passing through they come upon a girl with a past as hidden as her face. Now she has a choice; stay in her quiet life, or take on the burden of opening the eyes of the misguided prince who is as metaphorically blind as she is literally.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got into watching last** **air bender** **again and so I will try my best to give y'all a good story. Also, I had hoped to get a new laptop for Christmas. I did but it's not a I had hoped. It won't let me type in note book so I am force to type on my iPhone so I apologize for any mistakes. I'll try to catch them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Rememberence.<p>

(FIRST PERSON POV)

I put a hand over my mouth as I coughed for the fifth time in the last two minutes. With the other hand, I lightly trailed the wall with my fingertips following the path to the market. This cold weather was getting to me again. I stopped and readjusted the strap I used to carry my guitar on my shoulder. The wind blew off the hood of my black cape and I immediately put it back on pulling the ends down low enough to keep anyone from seeing the piece of white cloth I have over my eyes.

It has been 7 years since I became this way. Vulnerable, disadvantaged, blind. I once had bright blue eyes that loved to gaze up at the sun and sky as my family sang and danced. I remember how they live music. We became nomads when I was young. Wanting to avoid the growing war, we fleed the area that the fire nation had most control over. It's own people.

It was by far the gravest mistake we could ever make. We were caught when they began to take control of the earth kingdom. I heard that they had almost fully taken over Ba Sing Se. As soon a we heard the soldiers had entered the city I wanted to leave. But, my mother was too sick and my older brother begged me to stay and that when everything changed. Once we were found out, it came to attention that my brother was signed to become part of the army. Naturally he refused. That was our downfall.

We were dragged back into the hut we were staying in at the time and it was set on fire. The last thing I saw was when I looked up to see a heavy piece of burning wood come crashing down on my face. The blunt force caused trauma to my eyes while I suffered burns around both my eyes and across the bridge of my i can still hear their shrieks along with my own still ringing in my ears. I wear this cloth so I won't scare anyone and so that I won't be recognized.

This was all I ever needed. A small remote village and a guitar. I play music to the public for money because no one wants to hire a blind girl. I always heard the whispers. Better I be know as the "One without sight" than have anybody discover I too was a firebender.

**Zuko**

Zuko followed his uncle through the crowd. He noticed his hair not only grew back, but that it had gotten a little long. He sighed and ran a hand through it, keeping his head down to go on unnoticed. Iero went on and on about how nice it would be to have a nice cup of Jasmine tea. Zuko just wanted a decent meal and a cup of water. His stomach grumbled when he let his mind wanderlingo a daydream of his favorite foods.

"Oh look Zuko, a street performer." Iero chimed.

"yea." Zuko spoke up." that's great, can we please focus on finding some food as shelter first before we admire the entertainment?"

"What is wrong my nephew?" the older man said cluelessly.

"Look Uncle, I'm hungry and tired and we've been walking for hours."

" Oh Zuko." The man sulked." Just one song?"

Before Zuko could scold his uncle again he heard the soft strumming of a guitar and finaly looked at the performer. She had a black cape on and her hood covered her face enough to only reveal her face from the tip of her nose to her chin. She looked young and that was proven when a soft voice began to sing.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound."_

"Listen Zuko, that is the voice of a beautiful woman I can tell." he chuckled.

But the prince wasn't listening. He had closed his eyes and was lost in his memories. He remembered how his mother used to sing to him. A few tears cascaded down his face before he could stop them.

(BACK TO FIRST PERSON POV)

_"Don't you dare look out your window _

_darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone."_

I almost chuckled to myself when I realized that remembering my past had chosen my song for me this time. I smiled as I kept going and heard an older man talking to someone one that had gone back to scolding him. A deep voice I recognized as a young man's voice.

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_"Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

* * *

><p><strong>So... How'd you like it? I'll reveal her name in the next chapter. I used the song " Safe &amp; Sound" by Taylor Swift. I'm just hoping that maybe some one will like this story enough to review or put it on alert. So please do if you like this story enough so far. Thank you.<strong>

**TheSpazChik**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay 18 views the first night and only one story alert and one review. But hey that's pretty good I guess considering how you cou go months with nothing. **

**So thank you wolfgirl101...AkiraTheDarkHuntress...Karma-Firebender for putting me on alert **

**and karma-Firebender and I don't know who else to thank for reviewing but I can say that no deffinnately not Katara. She's with Sokka and Ang and Toph right now. Maybe they'll meet later in the story.**

**And AndiePotter-Snape and .Heart.x for making it a favorite. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko<strong>

He noticed as soon as she finished the song that a crowd had accumulated around him and his uncle. He was about to urge his uncle once more to resume walking when he noticed he was talking to the mysterious girl.

"my name is Mushi and my nephew Lee is traveling with me. You have a very lovely voice young lady. Do you also have a name?"

The girl smiled.

"Chathain." she replied,pronouncing it as "cat-tain."

"beautiful." Iero chimed." how about another?"

"As you wish." she said In a silky tone.

Iero sat down making Zuko huff in annoyance.

The girls magical fingers strummed a fast beat and she began to sing again and even crowd people gathered.

_"Am I sweating_  
><em>Or are these tears on my face?<em>  
><em>Should I be hungry?<em>  
><em>I can't remember the last time that I ate.<em>  
><em>Call someone<em>  
><em>I need a friend to talk me down<em>

_"But one foot wrong_  
><em>And I'm gonna fall<em>  
><em>Somebody gets it<em>  
><em>Somebody gets it<em>

_But one foot wrong_

_And I'm gonna fall_  
><em>Somebody gets it<em>  
><em>Somebody gets it<em>  
><em>All the lights are on<em>  
><em>But I'm in the dark<em>  
><em>Who's gonna find me<em>  
><em>Who's gonna find me<em>  
><em>Just one foot wrong<em>  
><em>You'll have to love me<em>  
><em>When I'm gone.<em>

_"Does anyone see this?_  
><em>Lucky me<em>  
><em>I guess I'm the chosen one<em>  
><em>Color and madness<em>  
><em>First in line I put my money down<em>  
><em>Some freedom<em>  
><em>Is the tiniest cell in town<em>

All was quiet again as she proceeded with the chorus.

_"Some people find the beauty in all of this_  
><em>I go straight to the dark side of the abyss<em>  
><em>If it's it bad<em>  
><em>Is it always my fault?<em>  
><em>Did somebody bring me down?<em>  
><em>Did somebody bring me down?<em>  
><em>Did somebody bring me down?<em>

**Cathain POV**

I would be lieing if I said this song wasn't a small subconscious cry for help that I was well aware of but had supressed it for a long while. Feeling that if I made the wrong move instead of playing it safe would result in me suffering a worse fate than i was supposed to. I had shelter as a way of money here. All I needed for a safe quiet life. Of course I felt like a coward. Hiding away like my whole world wasn't like my own purgatory. Iam here, but I died that day along with my family.

_"One foot wrong_  
><em>I'm gonna fall<em>  
><em>Put one foot wrong<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna fall<em>  
><em>But one foot wrong<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna fall<em>  
><em>Somebody gets it<em>  
><em>Just one foot wrong<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna fall<em>  
><em>Somebody gets it<em>  
><em>All the lights are on<em>  
><em>But I'm in the dark<em>  
><em>Who's gonna find me<em>  
><em>Who's gonna find me<em>  
><em>Just one foot wrong<em>  
><em>You'll have to love me<em>  
><em>When I'm gone.<em>

_"Have to love me when I'm gone_  
><em>When I'm gone<em>  
><em>Have to love me when I'm gone<em>  
><em>You'll have to love me when I'm gone."<em>

**Zuko**

"Ok." he said impatiently." Can we go now?"

Iero picked himself up and sighed.

"Alright." he turned to the girl." thank you again."

She smiled and nodded.

He tossed a coin into a little cup she had in front of her like the others in the crowd did and began walking.

"first we need to find food and then a place to stay tonight." Zuko instructed.

They walked around town and could not find an affordable place to stay the night. Circling around the town they found themselves in the market again.

"Oh nephew." Iero whined. " we need to find a place soon."

There was a chuckle and they turned to see the hooded girl again with a basket of ingredients it made both the male's mouths water.

"Ah Cathain." the elder man said." it's nice to see you again."

She just smiled and walked between them.

"well gentlemen, are coming?" she asked amused.

**Cathain POV**

What bad could come from helping them. I have nothing to steal and I know what it's like to be cold, hungry, and tired. So I'm taking a chance.

The two followed me as I did the rest of my shopping. Leedissent say much and it was refreshing to have Mushi talk my ear off.

"I'm afraid we don't have much to repay you miss." Lee spoke up.

"no worries, just let me try your uncles jasmine tea and we are even."

"Finally!" Mushi chimed." someone who appreciates tea."

I chuckled again and turned to them and with a serious and icy tone I said.

"Just don't make me regret helping you."

They gulped.

"yes ma am."

I smiled and resumed walking.

* * *

><p><strong>so? Whatcha think? I know Cathain is a Irish name. And if your familiar with Witchblade serious you most likely know who she is. I wanted it to work though so lets pretend it's not an Irish name for this fanfic. I love you guys! Plz review:)<strong>

TheSpazChik


End file.
